interlinkedfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Who
Launched in November 1963, Doctor Who is a BBC television show about a mysterious traveller who traverses time and space in his ship, the TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension in Space), which is usually disguised as a Police Telephone Box common across Britain in the 1950s and 60s. Though the show had a lengthy break from the late 1980s to the mid-2000s, it continues to be produced today, with the concept of regeneration allowing new actors to take over the leading role every few years. Doctor Who has been represented in comic strips virtually continuously since shortly after its inception, and has also enjoyed (loosely-adapted) cinematic movies, hundreds of tie-in novels, official audio plays with past cast members reprising their original roles, and cartoons. There have also been several spin-offs in almost all of these media, beginning with his greatest enemy, the Daleks, who actually got their own comic strip before the Doctor did. Inter-Universe Connections * Star Trek The fourth and eleventh Doctors met the Enterprise crews of both the original Star Trek series and the Star Trek: The Next Generation in IDW's crossover comic miniseries Assimilation2. Connections IN Doctor Who * Eternal Champion A version of Michael Moorcock's adventurer Jerry Cornelius encounters the Doctor in Moorcock's Doctor Who novel The Coming of the Terraphiles. * Cthulhu Mythos The Virgin New Adventures novel White Darkness establishes that Great Old Ones exist in the Doctor's reality, as he tries to prevent one being released. The subsequent novel All-Consuming Fire reveals that was Cthulhu, sees the Doctor encounter Azathoth, and reveals that several of his past foes from the television series were Great Old Ones under other names. * Sherlock Holmes The seventh Doctor encountered Sherlock Holmes in the novels All-Consuming Fire and Happy Endings. In the BBC animated short Sprout Boy meets a Galaxy of Stars, the twelfth Doctor befriends a lonely "Sprout Boy" at Christmas and welcomes him to a party attended by various individuals, including the Benedict Cumberbatch version of Sherlock Holmes. * Blake's 7 In the Doctor Who spin off series Kaldor City, one of the main characters, the psycho-strategist Carnell, originally appeared in another BBC science-fiction series, Blake's 7, in the episode Weapon. * Quatermass The Doctor Who story Remembrance of the Daleks, set in the early 1960s, mentions the British Rocket Group and its leader, "Bernard," a reference to fictional scientist Bernard Quatermass, protagonist of the 1950s Quatermass serials and films.. * Eastenders The 1993 Children in Need telethon included as Doctor Who charity special, Dimensions in Time, where the Doctor lands his TARDIS in Albert Square, the setting of long-running British soap Eastenders, and interacts with the residents. He interacts with Eastenders character Dot Cotton in a sketch for the National Television Awards 2011. In the 2015 BBC animated short Sprout Boy meets a Galaxy of Stars, the twelfth Doctor befriends a lonely "Sprout Boy" at Christmas and welcomes him to a party attended by various individuals, including the aforementioned Dot Cotton. * Coronation Street In a sketch for the National Television Awards 2011, the eleventh Doctor lands outside the Rover's Return pub, one of the settings for the long-running British soap Coronation Street, and interacts with Becky McDonald, a character from same. * Luther In the 2015 BBC animated short Sprout Boy meets a Galaxy of Stars, the twelfth Doctor befriends a lonely "Sprout Boy" at Christmas and welcomes him to a party attended by various individuals, including John Luther, star of the BBC detective series Luther. * Call the Midwife The 2013 Children in Need telethon included a Doctor Who charity special, One Born Every Minute, in which the eleventh Doctor encountered the characters from the BBC drama Call the Midwife. The Doctor again appeared alongside a character from Call the Midwife in a special made for the 2016 Children in Need, Looking for Pudsey, though in this instance they did not directly interact. * Professor Challenger Lord John Roxton, an ally of Professor Challenger in the story The Lost World, makes a cameo appearance in the Doctor Who novel All-Consuming Fire. Challenger himself cameos in the novel Mad Dogs and Englishmen. * Dracula The vampire lord's foe Van Helsing appears in a cameo in the Doctor Who novel Mad Dogs and Englishmen. * Sapphire and Steel The two time agents from Sapphire and Steel make cameo appearances in the Doctor Who comic strip Party Animals. * The Avengers John Steed and Emma Peel make cameo appearances in the Doctor Who comic strip Party Animals. * James Bond In the comic strip Endgame, the Doctor's game-obsessed foe, the Celestial Toymaker, mentions he has beaten James Bond's foe LeChiffre (from Casino Royale) at baccarat. * Discworld In the comic strip Fire and Brimstone, the Doctor informs his companion Izzy that he has visited the Discworld described in Terry Pratchett's comedic fantasy novels. * Known Space In the novel Invasion of the Cat-People, the Doctor lists a number of feline aliens races that inhabit the galaxy, including the Kzinti from Larry Niven's Known Space novels. * Flash Gordon In the novel Invasion of the Cat-People, the Doctor lists a number of feline aliens races that inhabit the galaxy, including the Lion-Men of Mongo, from Flash Gordon. * Dark Season Marcie Hatter from the Russell T. Davies' children's series Dark Season appears as a member of UNIT in Davies' Doctor Who novel Damaged Goods. * Hercule Poirot In the novel The Death of Art, set in 1880's France, a young version of Agatha Christie's Belgian detective Hercule Poirot makes a cameo appearance. * Tarzan In the novel Eater of Wasps, the Doctor informs his companions that he has met Tarzan. * Thunderbirds In the novel The Dying Days, Lady Penelope from Thunderbirds makes a cameo appearance. * Mary Poppins In the novel Magic of the Angels, the Doctor mentions meeting Mary Poppins. * Steptoe and Son In the comic strip The Pneuman League, the Doctor's ally Strax meets a young version of Albert Steptoe, from the British sitcom Steptoe and Son. Connections TO Doctor Who * Buffy the Vampire Slayer In the comic Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season Eight #6, the tenth Doctor and his companion Rose make a cameo appearance. The Doctor Who novel Camera Obscura has a cameo by a pre-vampiric Spike, while the novel Kings of Terror references Oz's band Dingoes Ate My Baby as a real band. * Captain Pugwash The Doctor encountered inept pirate Captain Pugwash in his comic strip in the television listings magazine Radio Times covering 27 March to 02 April 1965. * Chelmsford 123 In the first episode of British Channel 4 sitcom Chelmsford 123, set in Roman Britain, the TARDIS materialises in the background, the Doctor exits, looks around, and then returns to his ship, which dematerialises, all without the main characters noticing. * Dan Dare Several incarnations of the Doctor encounter Dan Dare, the Mekon and Digby in The Comic Relief Comic. * DC Thomson Universe The Doctor and Daleks encountered the Bash Street Kids in an authorised crossover story, The Invasion of Bash Street, in the comic BeanoMax #1. * DC Universe In Batman #665, Batman's trophy room includes a Dalek. Both the Doctor's and Master's TARDISes appear in a collection of confiscated time machines in Legion of Super-Heroes/Star Trek. * Despicable Me BBC Radio 1 produced a live-action sketch, Mind My Minions, in which three Minions are chased around BBC studios by presenter Greg James. At one point the Minions and James enter the TARDIS, which the Minions then temporarily commandeer, transporting them all to various spots including Coronation Street, where they land outside the Rovers' Return pub. * Dorian Gray The immortal Dorian Gray met the Doctor's former companion Bernice Summerfield in the audio play Shades of Gray. * Fallout The Doctor's TARDIS appears in the post-apocalyptic computer game Fallout, and dematerialises when characters investigate it. * Iron Sky In the movie Iron Sky, a flotilla of ships from Earth that launch to confront the Nazi space fleet includes the TARDIS. * The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen The first and eleventh Doctor cameo in League volume 3. * Looney Tunes The Daleks appear in Looney Tunes: Back in Action. * Marvel Universe The seventh Doctor drops the cyborg "freelance peacekeeping agent" Death's Head off on top of the Fantastic Four's Four Freedoms Plaza in Death's Head #9. In Excalibur #14, a Dalek makes a cameo, mistaking the Doctor-like scientist Alistaire Stewart for its old nemesis. In Uncanny X-Men #218, both Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart and Sergeant-Major Benton, two soldier allies of the Doctor, make cameo appearances. * The Muppets During live Muppet Show performances at the 02 Arena in London, the Doctor (played on one occasion by David Tennant, and on another by Peter Davison) materialises the TARDIS aboard the Swinetrek during an episode of Pigs in Space and interacts with the crew. * Red Dwarf In the science-fiction sitcom Red Dwarf, the TARDIS is present in the background on the titular mining ship in the episode Demons and Angels. * Simpsons The fourth Doctor has appeared in a couple of Simpsons episodes. * Survival Geeks 2000AD's Survival Geeks series features cameos of the fourth and eleventh Doctor as guests at the interdimensional Warp Con. Category:Television